A typical prior art arrangement for connecting a refrigerant line to the condenser tank of a vehicle air conditioning system is accomplished by, first, welding or brazing a short section of tubing, bent so as to fit on the side of the condenser tank. A triangular bracket is attached to the condenser tank, requiring at least two fasteners to provide a sturdy mount. Next, a clamp is installed around the free end of the tubing and anchored to the bracket by a third fastener. Finally, the tubing is connected to the refrigerant line coming from the compressor of the air conditioning system or going to the evaporator inside the vehicle. This connection is secured by tightening the fitting between the end of the refrigerant line and the tubing.
While providing an effective means for connection, several disadvantages are inherent in this type of prior art arrangement. First, this assembly requires an excessive number of parts. A minimum of three fasteners is required to securely support the connection point of the refrigerant line. Additional mounting components, including the triangular bracket and the complete fitting for the tubing are also required. Thus, due to this relatively large number of component parts, this assembly suffers from relatively high material and manufacturing costs. Second, significant installation time is required to position the component parts and secure them with the fasteners. Hence, the prior art assembly also suffers from relatively high labor assembly costs.
A third disadvantage arises from the need to maintain close tolerances in the individual component parts such as the short section of tubing. If the tubing is not bent at just the right angle the welded or brazed joints may be stressed. When subjected to vehicle vibrations, the joint is then susceptible to loosening, and eventually fatigue failure. Failure of such a joint leads directly to a loss of refrigerant, and thus the air conditioning system becomes inoperative. Accordingly, a need clearly exists for an improved connector assembly.